The Gundam Renn Faire
by AyanamiChan
Summary: It's Back, by Popular Demand, AND WITH A BONUS CHAPTER!!!! ENJOY THE UTTER SAPPY CUTENESS AHEAD!! (1xR)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami-chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah 

This is mainly RPxHY fluff, but it also has a lot of humor. Some characters will be OOC, especially Heero(starting in chap one), but I explain why Heero is so different. Any other OOCness is just me and my bad writing. Also slightly AU, I haven't seen Episode Zero, so I made up my own history for Heero. 

Enjoy!!!!! 

  
* * * * *   
Prologue: The Gundam Renn Faire   
* * * * *

Relena Darlian/Peacecraft had a wonderful idea! "I heard a Renaissance Faire is in town, lets get everyone together and go!" 

Hilde agreed, "Ohhh....I wanna go...and I'm taking Duo, even if I have to drag him by his braid!" 

"Oh, Duo shouldn't be hard to convince, but how am I gonna get Wufei to go??" Sally asked. 

"Justice-Boy is your problem. Trowa will go, because he does anything I want him to." Cathy said. (AN: I hope you don't mind if I call her Cathy, but Catherine is too long to type out.) 

"Quatre won't be hard either. After all, he loves this sort of thing." Dorothy pointed out. "But you two are going to have a tough time with Heero and Zechs." 

"Oh, yeah..." Noin sighed. 

"Well, Heero won't be too hard, all I have to do is go myself. He insists on following me everywhere. The hard part will be getting him in costume." 

"Ha!! Heero....in....costume...." Hilde barely choked the words out, she was laughing so hard. 

"Well, that leaves only Zechs..." Relena said after they had all had stopped laughing. 

"Don't worry about him." Noin said with a slight grin. "If he don't come, he won't get any all week long." 

"Ahhhh....too much info!!!" Relena yelled, as the other girls burst into laughter once more. 

* * * * *

"Ohhh....I KNEW that when we walked into a room of giggling girls, it was not a good thing!" grumbled Duo, at the local costume shop the Saturday before the faire. 

"Noin, how did you convince me to do this?" 

"Shut up Zechs, its too late to back out now." Zechs, in nobles' garb, stood next to Duo, and joined him in his grumbling. It was the same with all the other boys, except Heero. Relena knew the really hard part would be getting Heero in costume, but he wasn't reacting like she thought he would. 

Heero was leaning against a wall, watching, so amused by the antics of the other GBoys, he showed a slight bit of it, but only those who knew to look saw it. 

"Heero, why haven't you picked a costume yet?" asked Relena, as she walked out in a wench's clothes. (AN:Calling someone a wench is NOT a bad thing...except if they're nobles) 

"Relena..." He walked up to her, studying her. Zechs watched the two of them closely in the mirror, narrowing his eyes. "You shouldn't dress as a wench. This one suits you much better." He pulled a black dress from one of the racks, and handed it to her. (AN: Almost all rich Renn people wear black....why, I know not) Relena, surprised by this, numbly took the dress, and went in the back to change. 

"Whoa..." All eyes widened at this. 

Heero said nothing more, just went back to leaning against his wall. 

When Relena came out, she had recovered, mostly, from Heero's comment. "You didn't answer me Heero!" He smiled slightly. Collective eye widening/eyebrow raising. 

"You look beautiful, Relena. Go with that one." Heero got up to leave. "I already have a costume. Faire starts at 8:00 on Monday. Be at the main gate at 7:50. Ja ne." As all of them were too stunned to move, Heero walked out, got in his car and drove off. 

After a few minutes, Trowa, in a jester's outfit, realized something. "Hey, Heero drove off this way, right?" Everyone nodded. "But..." 

"His house is _that_ way." 

* * * * *

Where did Heero go off to? Why does he want them to meet him there early? And why does he know so much about medieval fashion?? Find out in Chapter One!! 

PS: I know my chapters are all gonna be short, so should I put two or three in one file from now on? 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	2. Chapter 1

Thx for the reviews all! I feel so loved!! =) I'll keep the story coming! 

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami-chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah 

* * * * *   
Chapter 1: The Gundam Renn Faire   
* * * * *

Heero speeded down the road, excited, happy, and smiling. (AN: Heero's serious OOCness starts here. Please, don't be afraid, he's only smiling....OK, it's Heero, be afraid, be very afraid) 

He couldn't wait, he loved the faire. He pulled into the staff parking lot, and had the breath knocked out of him as a 70 pound, and very wet, weight came in contact with his chest. 

Groaning, Heero grabbed onto the weight, and it started to squirm, laughing. "Anna, your getting big! And why are you so wet?" 

"I went swimming in the lake. And guess what! I'm 6 now. I'm a big girl now!! Can I drive your car, Heero? Pleeeeease?" 

Heero lifted the girl out of his lap, slung her over his shoulder, and opened the door to his black convertible. "No way kiddo, no one touches the car." 

"But I can touch it!!" Anna squirmed her was out of Heero's grasp, and then proceeded to get muddy hand prints all over his chrome bumpers. 

"Heero!! Is that you? We've been waiting! And does anyone know where that pest is?" A woman's voice rang out over the bustle of people preparing for Faire. 

"She's right here, getting mud all over my car!! And yeah, it's me. I'll be over in a few minutes." Heero picked up the little monster, and quickly wiped some of the mud away with the wet towel that Anna left lying on the ground. 

He started towards the tent farm that would be his home for the next month, ignoring the girl once more trying to escape him. He hoped his friends wouldn't figure it out....he wanted to surprise them. Hell, it would be a surprise any way it turned out, but he wanted to catch then totally unawares. 

_Duo has a brain, even though the never bothers to use it. He knows I've requested leave every year from my post as Relena's bodyguard, and weather it is granted or not, I leave for a month. He also may have noticed that I disappeared for a month during the war, but he probably won't put two and two together. I hope._

Heero arrived at the Pewtersmith's tent, and put the soaking little girl down. "Now go inside and change into dry clothes, OK?" 

"OK Heero!!" Anna ran into the tent, and Heero turned around to find White Fang's most feared assassin in his face. The only man who could get through Zechs' defenses. That man was the only reason Relena needed Heero as a bodyguard. (AN: Some White Fang still exists here, and is the only group opposing peace.) 

"Long time no see!" The american man slapped Heero hard on the back. 

A grin split Heero's face. "Mike! It's only been two weeks." 

"Yeah, I can't wait for them to give me another 'kill Ms. Peacecraft mission'. Not only do you give me the perfect excuse to fail each time, I get a free drink! I love my job!" 

The two men heard a young girl yell out "Grub's up!!" and started down to where dinner would be served. 

"And...you turn 21 on Monday!! That means if you want me to spare your princess next time, a coke won't cut it! I wanna _real_ drink!" Heero laughed at this. 

"OK, ok, I give, next time you come, I'll buy you a _real_ drink." They sat down at one of the long tables, and Anna, now in dry clothes, jumped into Heero's lap. 

"Dinner time!!" Her cheerful voice rang out. 

_I'm home. God, I love this. I'm home. Now only if Relena was here...._

* * * * *

I hope you like it!! I didn't mean for this to be a Heero-only chapter, but I think I needed it. Now, why does Heero regard the Faire as his home? How does he know Anna, not to mention a White Fang assassins? Find out in Chapter 2! 

* * * * *

Please R&R my first fanfic!! Thx so much!!   
-Ayanami-chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami-chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah 

* * * * *   
Chapter 2: The Gundam Renn Faire   
* * * * *

Relena couldn't sleep that night. It was from many things, stress from her job, too much coffee, etc., but it was mostly Heero. She couldn't sleep without him watching over her. He normally slept in a small room adjacent to hers, with the adjoining door left open. She gripped her teddy bear tightly, and thought about the last time he was gone. 

--FLASHBACK-- 

Heero had requested a month's leave from his job as her bodyguard. 

Zechs, Noin and Une: "NO!!" 

"Leave?! LEAVE!!?? White Fang assassins are crawling everywhere, and you want to take a vacation?! Don't you care about my sister at all??" Zechs looked like he was gonna go on a rampage. A rampage that would start with Heero. 

Heero didn't flinch, didn't show any emotion. "Only one assassin that White Fang has can get through the existing security. Only one." 

"One, huh? Well, one would be enough, don't you think?" Zechs had stopped pacing, and was glaring at Heero. 

"Not this one. He won't attack while I'm gone. He and I...we have an understanding." Unnoticed by all of them, except Heero, Relena was watching from the shadows. A strange glint formed in his eyes, that only Relena saw, and he seemed to wink at her. _Don't worry you'll be fine when I'm gone._

With that Heero turned around and left. And just like he said, he was back in 31 days. Zechs was furious with him, but Relena didn't care. Heero seemed to smile more every time he came back from his yearly 'vacations'. Maybe it was her imagination, but... 

maybe not. 

--END FLASHBACK-- 

Relena then fell asleep, confident that Heero was watching over her, wherever he was. 

* * * * * 

Heero awoke bright and early the next morning, when a blur of motion entered his tent, a blur that redefined sugar high, in his opinion. 

"Anna, calm down!" The little one thrust herself into Heero's arms and continued to jabber about all of the things that concerned a 6-year-old girl. "Yes, I know Faire starts tomorrow, and we've got to get to work." 

With that, a cry of "Grub's Up!!" pierced the air, and Heero pulled Anna off him. He quickly got on some clean clothes, and took Anna with him to eat. 

Mike and Mary, Kay, Laura, Hitomi, David were sitting at Heero's table. His family. These people were his family. And Anna, she was his family too. Not that there was a drop of common blood between any of them. Well, Mike and Mary were married, but that was the only relationship any of them could claim to one another. And they only saw each other one month a year. But they were still a family. 

Heero smiled, and looked forward to the day of hard work ahead. 

* * * * *

Hmmmm.....? His family, ne? This is gonna get interesting, considering chapter 3 opens at the Faire... 

hehehe...... 

* * * * *

Please R&R my first fanfic!! Thx so much!!   
-Ayanami-chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami-chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah 

* * * * *   
Chapter 3: The Gundam Renn Faire   
* * * * *

Duo waited around for something interesting to happen. He knew Heero was planning something, which was why Duo was so nervous. Heero planning something definitely qualifies as a 'not good thing' in Duo's book. 

He was waiting with the other pilots and the girls, and it was 7:50 Monday morning, at the main gate, and the was no sign of Heero. Everyone was dressed in costume, except for Wufei, who was called away on business for the Preventers. _That's good, he would've ruined the day anyway_ Duo thought, _but it looks like Heero will do that for us. If he doesn't show, Relena will be seriously pissed._

An act was going on up on top of the main gate, as they welcomed people to the faire. After a few minutes someone up on the stage shouted out. 

"Halt, now, this act of merriment, for it now be time to welcome the good people to the shire!" Yelled the man, so he could be heard by all. "As be Faire tradition, we have for you good folk a speech to bring you in, that you may spend all your mon-" 

This earned him a whack from the wench to his left. 

"I mean, that you may enjoy the faire. This speech of welcome has been given by the same young lord, a friend of the queen he be, for the last 18 years. Considering that on this day, he does see his 21st summer, methinks that this boy, now a man, be a true child of the faire." 

Relena watched this all with mild interest. Heero was late, and that wasn't like him. The thought that disturbed her was that he might be planning something, that was not good, not good at all. Relena, bracing herself for a boring speech, just like those at her diplomatic part- 

Relena gasped. 

Collective dropping of jaws. 

* * * * *

Heero walked onto the stage, grinning like an idiot. He walked up to front, where he could be seen by all, and delivered a speech, just like he always did. He knew that he was handsome in his medieval lord's garb, and he used it well. As always, he flirted with girls near the front in the stage...but this time it wasn't for the crowd's entertainment. 

Heero figured that as soon as he started the flirt routine, Relena would snap out of her trance and then things would get interesting. Just as he saw Relena's jaw shut tightly and her face turn pink, he returned to the center of the stage. 

"Ah, the dial doth read the hour of 8, the shire now be open, for all those who wish to visit." Then he bowed low, and rose once more. Relena was halfway up the stairs to the stage. "I pray, do enjoy the faire, good folk!" And then, he turned, and ran to the stairs on the side of the stage. 

None of our other gundam friends have yet recovered. 

Heero, hadn't stopped his grinning throughout his entire speech, and he didn't think he could, even if he wanted it. He met Relena at the top of the stairs. 

"Rele- Uh!" 

Heero grunted as Relena delivered a solid blow to his stomach. It didn't hurt, he just wasn't expecting it. 

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Heero?!" At that, Heero began to laugh. He laughed until his eyes were tearing up. As he laughed, he took Relena's hand and led her down to where the others were only now removing their jaws from the ground. 

"Heero!!???" The collective yell sent Heero into another bout of laughter. 

Duo, needing to convince himself it truly was Heero, followed Relena's example. He punched Heero in the face, hard. Heero rolled with the punch, and then firmly connected his fist with Duo's stomach. 

"Yep," Duo croaked, doubled over, "that's him." 

"Heeeeeeerooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" A shrill voice cried out. "Ahhhhh!!!! I'm gonna tell Mary and Mike you were fighting!!!!" A girl, not older that 7 ran up, and dressed much like Hilde- as a commoner- jumped into Heero's arms. 

"No way, mini-wench." He slung her over his shoulder- like it was second nature, Relena thought- so her head was upside down, bouncing against his back. Her little feet were kicking at his chest, and she was giggling in delight. "Let's see, what can Heero give you to keep your little mouth shut?" 

"Fudge!!!" she yelled, just as Heero mouthed the word to his friends. 

"Uhh....Heero....why are you bribing a little girl?" Quatre asked. 

"Because I'm not afraid of death, I'm not afraid of any military force, in fact, I'm afraid of almost nothing. But I *am* afraid of what Mike and Mary will do to me if I break the rules." He took the little girl off his shoulder, and set her down on the ground. 

"OK Anna, we'll go to the Fudge Shoppe right now." With that the girl, Anna, squealed in delight, and grabbed his hand. Before the perfect soldier set off, dragged behind a girl of 6, he turned and asked, "Well, guys, are you coming or not?" 

Relena recovered first, and ran after him, the rest of the group following behind. 

* * * * *

Thx for all the reviews!!! I can't wait to finish the story! 

* * * * *

Please R&R my first fanfic!! Thx so much!!   
-Ayanami-chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami-chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah 

* * * * *   
Chapter 4: The Gundam Renn Faire   
* * * * *

Zechs fought his way through the crowded streets of the Faire, trying to catch up with Heero and Relena before they turned the corner, and he lost sight of them. He might have made it too, except for the hand that grabbed his, and jerked him back. 

He whirled around to find Noin and the rest of the Gundam crowd. 

Noin smiled and said "Let them go. I've never seen Heero so happy, and Relena so shocked. Let the two of them have a little fun." 

Zechs grudgingly agreed, and let Noin lead him to a stage where a play was just starting. He thought to himself _OK, but if Heero tries anything, and I mean *anything* that boy will wish he was never born._

* * * * *

A cry of pure happiness was let loose from the child's throat as she saw her goal. The Fudge Shoppe. She pulled harder on Heero's hand, and hurried him along. 

As soon as they arrived at the booth, Heero released Relena hand, picked up the little one, and set her on the counter. 

A woman behind the counter smiled warmly, and said "Same as always, young wench?" 

"Aye!" 

"Aye, same as always, good lady." Heero slipped into his Old English talk, and gave Anna a few bills. 

"That will be 500 pence, good lass." Anna gave the money to the lady, took her fudge, and immediately started attacking it. 

"Anna..." Heero said, looking at the mound of chocolate in her hands. 

"Oh! Thank You!!" Anna chirped, and went for the fudge once more. 

Heero leaned over to Relena, and whispered, "The monster's got her fudge, what'd'ya say we ditch her, now?" He grinned, and Relena nodded. 

With that Heero picked Anna up and led Relena across the street, where there was a Pewtersmith's shop. Relena stopped outside it, to marvel at the beautiful goblets, statues, and necklaces. Heero on the other hand, walked right inside, and dumped the child into the arms of an older woman. 

The lady looked at the fudge all over the child's dress, and asked, "What did she see you do this time, Heero?" 

"Nothing! I swear! Well, I gotta go to the theater now, I'll see ya later today." He kissed her on the cheek and quickly got out of the cramped space. 

Relena's eyes were caught on one necklace. It was an ornate dragon curled around a blood-red orb, with two deep blue fauceted eyes. It was simply beautiful. 

"Do you like that one?" Heero asked her. She nodded, and picked it up to study it closer. Heero smiled, and took it from her hands. He then reached around her neck, and put it on. 

"Heero...?" He simply smiled. He then began to led he off, but she stopped him. 

"Aren't you going to pay for it??" He grinned, took it off her, and showed her the back of it. 

'Made by Heero Yuy, AC 201.' 

"No." he answered her question, put it back on, and walked towards the lake. 

She stared after him for a moment, and then ran after him, smiling. 

* * * * *

Even though they had wanted to stay together throughout the Faire, it didn't work that way. The very large group had spilt into two smaller groups. Namely, the 'female--shop-till-we-drop' group, and the 'male--avoid-females-at-all-costs' group. 

The females had decided it was time to drop. They all sat out at one of the theaters for lunch, to watch a play while they ate. The males were very close by, trying to dunk the baka at the dunk tank who had made a remark about Duo's braid. 

Hilde saw Heero running through the crowd, Relena in tow. She tried to wave them over, but he didn't see her. In fact, he ran right past the girls, and onto the stage, and then backstage. 

Relena was surprised to be led backstage, but had been surprised a lot that day, and it was only noon. She was learning to expect the unexpected. 

Back stage there were people rehearsing for the next performance. A girl, about 15, and in very fancy clothes, came up to them and looked at Heero. 

"You're late. Is this today's 'unknowing innocent'?" Heero grinned, and nodded. 

"Huh?" Relena asked, although she didn't like the sound of 'unknowing innocent'. 

Heero turned to her. "You wanna be in a play? I always pick some poor girl from the audience to help act in the play. Today, you're it." He grinned, "Kay, I'm gonna make some changes in the script, my lines only, it won't affect anyone else. Well, maybe Mike, a little." 

Her eyebrows raised. "OK, like what?" She glanced at Relena, who was holding Heero's hand tightly. 

"You'll see." 

* * * * *

Yay!! I finished another chapter!! Wow, this story is gonna be a lot longer than I thought it was. 

Well anyway... 

What changes could Heero want to make in the script because of Relena? And are Noin and Zechs going to recognize Mike from the Preventer files on assassins? Find out in chapter 5 *grinz* 

* * * * *

Please R&R my first fanfic!! Thx so much!!   
-Ayanami-chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami-chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah 

SAP ALERT, SAP ALERT!! Ohh, the sappyness!! You'll be drowning in sap by the end of this one... 

* * * * *   
Chapter 5: The Gundam Renn Faire   
* * * * *

Mike chuckled at the girls' flustered expressions. Heero was writing on some well-used paper, crossing out one or two words here and there, and replacing them. Relena and Kay were both trying to see what he was doing, but they weren't very successful. Mike decided it was time to stick his long nose into the matter. 

Just as Heero whirled around in order to hide the script, Mike plucked it from his hands. 

"Mike! No!" Mike laughed, and proceeded to read the changes. Then Mike laughed more. A lot more. 

"You are a smooth one, boy. Very, very smooth." Relena saw the color rising in Heero's cheeks. _I didn't know Heero *could* blush...what could possibly cause him to?_

Mike slapped Heero on the back. "Well, in light of these changes, I have some changes of my own...changes I'd best discuss with the Queen." Heero saw the sparkle in Mike's eyes, and all the color in his face left faster than it had come, if possible. 

"Kuso!" 

"That's right, boy! Now, I must take my leave of you ladies." He bowed low, and left, in search of the Queen. 

* * * * *

The girls had managed to drag the boys over to watch the play, and eat with them. 

"Soooo, what _is_ this play anyway?" Duo asked, bored. 

"I don't know exactly, I think it's where the Queen comes, and they entertain her, and us, for a while." Sally answered. 

"Boooooooring!" Duo yelled. 

"No way will _this_ be boring!" Hilde said, sitting next to Duo, on the hay bushels that amounted to benches at the Faire. 

"And how do you know that?" 

"I saw Heero running backstage, and he hasn't come back out yet, and it starts in less than 10 minutes." Hilde grinned. "This will be very interesting, don't you think?" 

Suddenly, the play, which hadn't even started, had Duo's undivided attention. An american man ran from out behind the stage, and into the busy streets. 

Zechs eyed the man. _Hmm.....he looks familiar, like I've seen him in a picture or something...but from where?_ Zechs decided to figure it out later. 

Just a few minutes later, the Queen's parade approached the stage. Ladies-in-waiting, escorts, foreign dignitaries, the whole nine yards. Just then, our favorite gundam pilot, a girl, about 15, and Relena, along with several others emerged from backstage. 

Most of the people in the crowd were watching the Queen. But about 10 people were focused entirely on Heero and Relena holding hands. And she was standing close to him. Very close. A bit too close, for Zechs. 

Heero released himself from Relena's grasp, and stepped forward, to welcome the Queen. As soon as the Queen was settled in her throne, she deviated from the normal script. Hitomi was glad Mike got to her with so much time to spare. Everyone with a speaking part, except for Kay, was in on the plot, and Kay was good, very good, at ad lib. 

"Young Lord Heero, who be this young lady you do escort today?" That was in the script, a part of the whole unknowing innocent bit, but everything that followed was sure to be very interesting. 

"Your Grace, this is the Lady Relena Darlian, from the kingdom of Sank." He brought Relena forward, and she curtsied in the strange medieval fashion. 

"Your Grace." she said in greeting. She had no idea what was going on, just that she was to play along, whatever happened. It shouldn't be too hard. She made up speeches for political gatherings off the top of her head all the time. 

"Lord Heero, be this your beau?" (AN: beau=boy/girlfriend) 

Heero: Grin. 

"Aye, Your Grace." 

Relena: Gasp. 

Crowd in the back: Collective Jaw Dropping. 

Zechs: _Omae o korosu, Heero. Omae o korosu. Omae o korosu. Omae o korosu...._

The play when on for a little, with short skits, or songs, to entertain the Queen. There was one part where they had to sing a round. Hilde thought _Note to self:next time Duo sings, buy earplugs._

A little while later, a group of spaniards, they're leader obviously american, marched down the center aisle, looking pissed. (AN: English and Spanish- not friends. English and French- not friends, English and Scots- not friends, ect. At least in this time period, anyway.) 

The lead walked up to the queen, and bowed to her, greeted her, and demanded an explanation for an atrocity committed by the Lord Heero. It appears that one month ago, the young lord had sunk a spanish galleon. Mike couldn't help but grin when his back was to the audience. As a fact, he knew Heero had destroyed a White Fang cargo ship one month before. 

Heero saw this irony as well, but was able to hide his grin. They shot lines off at one another, like they always did, but when they came to the part where Mike insulted the Lady that Heero escorted that day.... 

As always, swords were out. As always, Heero said "I will defend the honor of my lady." 

Wait a minute...Heero always said 'I will defend the honor of _this_ lady'... 

The two proceeded to fight, using the fencing foils that were common in that time period. 

Dorothy leaned over and said "Heero's better than that, and they're not even following half the rules!" 

"Rules aren't important here, besides, a real fencing match doesn't look very good on stage, don't you think. It's choreographed." Quatre responded, his eyes never leaving the stage. 

During the fight, the two of them had learned to whisper so they wouldn't be seen nor heard. 

"Oh, boy, you are sooo screwed, Heero. Hitomi's taking it farther that I woulda....you're screwed!" 

"I believe you!" Heero was more nervous than he'd been on stage since he was little. 

Soon, Heero had subdued the Spanish menace, and two of the queens guards led him offstage. 

"Young Lord Heero, I do thank you for quelling that threat. But it was truly not a treat to me, but to the Lady Relena. You have defended her well. Perhaps, Lord Heero you may wish to give the Lady something..." the Queen trailed off. 

"Like what, Majesty?" Heero stared at her intently, his blue eyes searching for answers. _This can't be good, no, not good at all, they've been plotting against me, Oh, shit._

"Laura." one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting stepped forward. The Queen held out her hand. Laura deposited a small metal object in it. "Lord Heero, come here." 

He did as commanded, and stared at the object Hitomi had left in his hand. 

"Your Grace..." his voice trailed off...Heero was shocked. He tried to speak once more. "Your Grace, you be most wise. I thank thee." He bowed to her, and turned to Relena. She was disappointed to find his hand had closed around the object, obscuring it from view. 

In his free had, he took hers, and got down on one knee. 

"Lady Relena of Sank..." his voice gave out, so he resorted to action. He slipped the small object over her finger. His voice was hardly a whisper. "Will you...?" 

Her mouth worked for a moment, unable to create sound. She then gathered her wits about her, and noticed that Heero's hand was trembling. Just like hers. 

And she said in a strong, loud voice, "Aye, Lord Heero, Aye." 

He got up off his knee, and smiled broadly at her, moving in for a kiss. 

Relena thought, _God, for being the perfect soldier, he sure as hell is a good kisser!_

"Well, I think we'd best leave this story here." the queen said. "I'd best be on with my tour of the shire." Heero went through the motions of sending her off, but the final speech, one he normally delivered alone on the stage, he scrapped totally. He instead said only this. 

"I leave you all now with these words of newly gained wisdom." Heero grinned. "The queen is strong, and the queen is wise. The queen is also a woman, and so, a matchmaker by default. And a vicious one at that. Never, ever let the queen know, even if it's only the smallest of crushes. God-i-good-den, all ye good folk, and do enjoy the faire." 

With that, he took Relena's hand, and led her backstage. 

(AN:I could end it here, but I ain't gonna. Noo....more sap coming in, straight ahead!) But I wanna finish this chap first. ^_~) 

The door in the back of the stage lead directly to the open area out back, but there was a small space between the stage and the practice area, both openings covered by black curtain-like doors. Heero and Relena stopped in this small, sorta-secluded space, to 'talk'. 

7 Minutes later. Our gundam friends show no sign of recovery. The theater was almost deserted. The head spaniard guy, minus the hat and outer jacket, ran onto the stage, and looked around for you-know-who. 

He saw the center door and grinned. He flung the curtain-doors aside, and stuck his head in. 

They heard him laugh, and yell, "Heero!! I didn't know you spoke french!!" 

"FRENCH!!!!!!!!" They, as one, snapped out of their trance, and began to laugh at the color Zechs was turning, not to mention Relena. Heero, without removing his lips from hers, punched Mike in the face. Hard. 

"HEERO YUY!!! OMAE O KOROSU, KISAMA!!!!! At this, Heero and Relena broke apart. "GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SISTER!!" 

* * * * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!! I love writing sap!! I've never done it before, and it's even better than reading sap!! Ahhh....I'm dripping with sap.....and the story's only half over!! I need scuba gear to finish this one! 

What could Ayanami_Chan possibly write more sappy that? What is Zechs gonna do to Relena?? What is Zechs gonna do to Heero!!!!!???? Ahhhh!!!! What's next!!!!???? 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami-chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami-chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah 

* * * * *   
Chapter 6: The Gundam Renn Faire   
* * * * *

Heero took one look at Zechs, and decided he'd rather not fight this battle. No, running looked like a good idea right now. A very good idea. 

He grabbed Relena's hand, and disappeared backstage. Zechs was all the way down the center aisle, and halfway across the stage when Mike, still laughing, placed himself in the raging madman's way. He proved to be an effective roadblock, as Heero and Relena escaped. 

Heero knew every last hidden entrance in this place. He knew where the burlap 'walls' that kept visitors out of the back areas had 'doors' in them. He knew exactly to get to where he was going, the last place Zechs would look for his sister. 

Relena was lost. She had no idea when they were, or where they were going, but she didn't care. Not one bit. She was with Heero. And he was smiling, laughing even. And she laughed with him. He had just kissed her. And...and...a ring slinted in the sun on her finger... 

Suddenly, they stopped. In front of them was the back lot to one of the many booths that lined the Renaissance streets. He took her inside, to the back room. She could see two rooms ahead, both as small as this one. One had a man working pewter, and the far one was open to the street, it was the booth front. 

Heero grasped her shoulders, and turned her around so that her back faced him. He then quickly started to undo the laces that held her dress on, rather than a modern zipper. 

"Heero..." she said with a laugh. She was shocked, but in a happy way. 

"Oh....uh....no, I didn't mean _that_....well.....uh....not yet, at least..." She knew a blush was rising in his face, even though she was turned away from him. 

He then called out, "Mary! I've got a friend here that wants to work at the booth with me, can she borrow one of your dresses?" She raised an eyebrow. _So, I want to work, do I?_

"Yeah, sure, if they fit her." A voice floated down from somewhere. 

"Sorry, shoulda told you before." She laughed, and wrapped his arms around him. 

"That's alright." He grinned, and then removed her from himself. It was harder than he thought it would be. Then, he turned her around, and finished helping her remove the black dress, which left her in a white slip. 

"Hn." He looked her up and down, with a smile on his face. Then something occurred to him, and he quickly turned around. 

"Uhh....what's your dress size?" he was nervous, she could tell. That was fine, she was too. She gave her size, and he quickly retreived a wench's outfit from a chest in the corner, that was marked 'Mary's Crap'. 

She took it from him, and said, "I thought you didn't want me wearing one of these." 

"I changed my mind." She stepped into it, and let him began to lace up the strings. 

"Ow...you're pulling them too tight! I'm not gonna be able to breath!" she complained. 

"It's hardly tight enough. You're not suppose to be able to breath. I know what I'm doing, I been doing it since I had to stand on a chest to reach the laces." She still doubted him, but stopped complaining. 

Just then a flying blur flashed by her. Heero caught it up, and placed her on top of the flat-topped chest. He then maneuvered Relena so that the child could reach the laces. Anna then began lacing her up, much tighter than Heero was doing. 

He winked at her obvious discomfort. "I told ya so." 

Heero then began to pull off his clothes. He stripped down to nothing but a pair of (AN:You guessed it!) black spandex shorts. 

Just as he had been eyeing her, she was now eyeing him. He then began to pull on peasants garb of his own, out of a chest clearly marked 'Heero's Crap'. 

Soon they were both dressed. "OK, Mr. Yuy, exactly how am I gonna help you here?" 

He grinned, and took her out to the front. He pointed at the Fudge Shoppe across the street. Actually, he was pointing at the wench in front, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Fudge! Chocolate!", and trying to get people to buy her wares. 

"Do you think you can do that?" He said. 

"If I stand in the middle of the street and yell my head off, yeah, my brother will never find me." she said sarcasticly. 

"Well, you don't have to stand in the middle of the street, we pewtersmith's have a nice booth." He went into the middle room, and climbed at ladder into a trap door in the roof she hadn't seen before. 

She saw Mary, sitting on the window sill, which was more like half of a door. It started at the floor, and the roof in this room was very low. Mary had a beer tankard in hand, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Mary, you can go downstairs now, Relena's gonna take your place." 

She turned to look at the young couple. "OK." Mary got up and left. 

Relena placed herself on the window sill in Mary's place. The woman had left the tankard there. Relena picked it up, to find it contained only water. 

"There's water in the keg next to you, and it's cold. It gets very hot here, if you didn't notice. Try tossing it out onto people. That will make you _very_ popular here at Faire." Heero kneeled down behind her, wrapped him arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. He then, very reluctantly, let go of her, and climbed down, to began his work at the small smithy. 

Relena sighed happily, and began to do her job. 

* * * * *

About an hour later Duo, Hilde, Quatre, and Dorothy walked by a fudge shop. As Quatre bought Dorothy some chocolate, Duo chased Hilde out into the middle of the street, where they proceeded to flirt like crazy. Well, they tried to flirt, but Duo stopped when he found himself drenched in freezing water. 

"Whaaa!!" Duo spun around, looking for the culprit, who wasn't Hilde he knew. Then he saw her, laughing her arse off up in the window in the pewtersmith's shop. 

"Hey, Relena, what are you doing up there? And can you spare some more water, it's hot!" 

Relena was in stitches, seeing Duo like that was so funny. She simply waved at them, she couldn't talk because she was laughing so hard. But she was able to fill up her tankard and soak Hilde. 

"Relena!! Where's Heero at?! Ohh, I'm so happy for you two!" Hilde squealed with delight at the thought of planning her best friends wedding. "Come down here!" 

"I can't, I'm working." Relena had recovered enough to yell down at them. "I won't miss the ride home!" 

Dorothy and Quatre had come out of the Fudge Shoppe, and were surprised to see Relena. 

"Oh! Relena-sama, when did you change your clothes?" This sent Relena into another laughing fit. 

"Long story! But you all had better get moving now, I think that's Noin coming down the street. Where Noin comes, Millardo follows, and I don't want him to catch me." 

"OK, bye Relena. Have fun with Heero!!" Hilde waved with an exaggerated wink, and led them away in the direction of the joust. 

* * * * *

Heero had seen this entire exchange from where he was selling his wares in the booth. He smiled, and went back to work, ducking into the back room when Noin and Zechs passed by. 

"OK, Heero, you're shift's over." Mike walked in and slapped him on the back. "Congrats, little boy." 

"Great, just let me finish this one piece before I leave." Mike leaned over to see what Heero was carving into the pewter ring on the table. 

Angels. There were angels all over it, and it was beautiful. Mike then saw Heero pull a diamond from the gems box, and place it in the angels' hands. He looked at the bent pieces of metal, the mistakes, scattered over the table. Set apart from the group was another, completed ring, this one of the same design, but with dragons, and a ruby. 

"Hmm....wedding rings?" Heero looked up at the man that was the closest thing he had ever had to a father. 

"Yeah..." 

* * * * *

Sorry this one is kinda short, but this seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter. I'll start working on the next one right away. Thx so much, everyone who is reviewing this. I love you all! *hugs* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami-chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami-chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah 

I got the perfect idea, so I decided to continue it...hope you enjoy it! Now, on with the sap! 

* * * * *   
Chapter 7: The Gundam Renn Faire   
* * * * *

It was about four in the afternoon, and the faire closed in one hour, so the group decided it was time to go home. 

"Trowa, have you seen Relena or Heero?" Zechs asked, just as he asked everyone else. 

"No." he shook his head, and climbed into Noin's mini van. There were too many of them to fit in one car, so they were using Noin and Hilde's mini vans. 

Hilde's group had already taken off, but they weren't out of the parking lot yet. 

Just then, Relena came running down the hill to the lot. 

"RELENA PEACECRAFT!" Zechs had spotted her. "Just where in hell have you been?" He demanded. 

"Hi, Millardo!" she said cheerfully. She kissed him on the cheek, and ran to the back of the van. "I'm riding home with Hilde and Duo. I just wanted to grab my bag! Bye now!" 

She then ran off in the direction of the other van. As soon as she arrived, Duo stuck his head out of the window. 

"Relena! Where's Heero?" he asked, grinning. 

"Heero lives here, remember? I'm just here to pick up my bag, Millardo insists I ride in the other van though." She retrieve her other bag of souvenirs, and waved goodbye as she ran off in the direction of the first van. 

Before she got to it, she ducked behind some other cars, and waited for both truck loads of pilots to pass by and leave the lot. Then, smiling, she left the lot for the tent farm. 

* * * * *

Relena was lost. She had found her way to the tent farm, but she had no idea which tent was Heero's. 

Just then, she bumped into Mary. "Oh! Hello, lass." Mary grinned. "I have a secret for you." 

Mary began to walk with Relena. "What is it?" 

"Your fiance has been sleeping with another woman." Mary pronounced. 

"What?" Relena didn't know what to think. Literaly. The only thing that flashed through her mind was confusion, until Mary lifted the flap of the tent in front of them. 

Laying on top of the sleeping bags was Heero, in only his spandex shorts. His arm was wrapped around Anna, and her head was resting on his chest. They were both sleeping peacefully. 

Relena sighed, and whispered, "Do you have a camera?" 

"Don't worry lass, all the blackmail has been taken care of." 

Relena smiled, and looked once more at the two of them. Then she let the tent flap down. "We'd best let them sleep. 

Mary took her to eat with the other folk of the faire. After a huge meal, Relena entered Heero's tent once more. She was exhausted and there wasn't room anywhere else. 

She laid down next to Heero, with Anna between them. She put her head on his shoulder, pulled a blanket over the three of them and quickly fell asleep. 

* * * * *

Heero awoke sometime during the night, to find two girls sleeping with him. Needless to say, he smiled. He shifted around to get more comfortable, and tried not to wake the girls, but Relena had already lifted her head off his shoulder. 

"Heero." 

"Relena." 

"Good morning." 

"Don't say that, I'm not ready to leave this bed yet!" They were whispering, as to not wake Anna. 

"Heero, who are Anna's parents?" she asked, just because it popped into her head. 

"They were...they were OZ soldiers. He father died before Operation Meteor. Her mother...her momma was a mobile suit pilot at Victoria Base." (AN: I think Victoria Base is the one the Gboys totaled. Am I right?) 

"Ohh..." Relena felt a pang in her heart. Heero may have killed this girls mother. 

"It's OK, we're over it now. She lives at an orphanage near here, and we take her out for the faire once a year. None of us can adopt her, though. They only give kids to married couples. The only ones of us who fit that description are Mike and Mary, and they can't raise a child." 

"Why not?" Relena wondered aloud. 

Heero sighed. "Mike is White Fang's top assassins, and Mary trains their guerrilla troops. They could die any day, and leave her an orphan once more." 

"Oh." Relena hadn't even suspected such nice people could work for White Fang. "I guess that proves it. You do leave everything behind when you come to Faire." 

"Everything except you." Relena raised an eyebrow. _Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?_ He kissed her forehead. 

"Heero, did you forget?" 

"Forget what?" 

Her voice became even quieter. "We're engaged." 

"And..." 

"And _we_ can adopt her. If not now then after the wedding." Her eyes sparkled. 

"Relena..." 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." He then leaned over the sleeping Anna to kiss Relena full of the lips. 

After a while they broke apart. "God, Heero, Mike was right. You _are_ good at French." 

With that, they settled down to sleep once more. 

Before long all three of them were asleep. 

Well....maybe not. A pair of big green eyes sparkled with happy tears. Anna pulled herself from under the covers. She crawled up to where Relena's head lay next to Heero's. 

The child kissed Heero on the forehead. "That's for teaching me how to fake sleeping." She then kissed Relena. "That's for wanting to be my mommy." 

Anna then laid back down in her spot between the two of them, and went quickly into a deep sleep, wishing for sweet dreams for all three of them. 

* * * * *

The next morning, Mary filled up another roll of film. 

* * * * *

Oh, Lord, my teeth ache! So goddamed sweet! I'll have an epilogue out soon (tomorrow I hope). But if it turns out to be long enough, I'll make chapter 8 and an ep. I hope ya'll enjoyed it! R&R! 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami-chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer:   
I don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I want to...don't sue, Ayanami-chan has no money...no money earned from this fic, blah, blah, blah 

* * * * *   
The Gundam Renn Faire: Epilogue   
* * * * *

Relena hated these meetings. She really hated these meetings. She was sitting at a round table, with about 10 old men, telling her what she should do. _I'm getting married tomorrow, do you actually think I care about all of this crap?_ She sighed, and settled in for a long, long meeting. 

Then Relena was yanked out of her chair, and a gun was stuck into her side. She might have screamed, but a strong, calloused hand was clamped over her mouth. 

"Calm down, lass." Came the man's voice, and Relena, under his hand, began to smile. She immediately stopped struggling. 

"What?! What is the meaning of this?!" The councilors had jumped out their chairs, and Heero was out of his chair in the corner, and halfway across the room. Then Heero saw who it was holding Relena. 

"That man, he's Michael Hanly, White Fang's assassin!" One of the councilors identified him. 

"If my demands are met, then your little princess won't be hurt." The man released his hand, but didn't move the gun. It was then that the councilors saw she was grinning like an idiot. 

Heero groaned, threw his gun on the floor, and held his head in his hands as if he had a headache. "Mike, what the hell..." 

"My demands are simple." Mike continued, "All I, and my accomplice Duo Maxwell,-" 

The councilors gasped. "Duo Maxwell, the Gundam pilot?" 

"-ask is that Heero Yuy comes with us." Relena started laughing. Very hard. 

"Relena-sama?! Is this some kind of sick joke?" One of the old guys asked. Relena, unable to speak, nodded yes. 

"Heero! You _are_ going to have a bachelor party, weather you like it or not!" Duo walked up behind Heero and slapped him on the back. 

Heero then began to laugh out loud. "OK! OK, I give. Mike, let's go!" 

Mike didn't let go of Relena just yet. "Also, I ask these pictures be spread throughout the colonies and Earth. They show Heero Yuy sleeping with a woman other than his fiance!" 

"Whaat?!" Heero yelled, and went for the photos Mike was handing the councilor closest to him. Duo held him back. Relena was laughing so hard, she fell out of Mike's grasp and onto the floor. 

Heero broke out of Duo's hold, roughly grabbed the photos from the councilor, and looked through them. His face promptly turned bright red. Seeing the Perfect Soldier blush was not an everyday occurrence, and Duo and Mike both had cameras out, in order to catch every shade of pink and red. 

After Heero's eyes had recovered from the flash, "MIKE! DUO! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!" Heero looked through the rest of the photos quickly. "Who took these? Who? Mary?" He saw one of when he was down on his knee, in front of Relena. "Hitomi too? I'm gonna kill you all!" 

Relena got up, and walked over to him. She kissed him, gave him a hug, and then said. "Get going! But don't get too drunk! Mike, I'm counting on you to make sure his hangover ain't that bad, we kinda got something to do tomorrow morning!" 

She then sent them off. "Shoo, get lost, NOW!" 

Mike and Duo then dragged Heero out the door. Hilde, Dorothy, Cathy and Mary ran in, with Anna in tow. 

"All right, lass, it's your turn to be kidnapped." mary said. 

"Mommy, mommy! Can I put on your make-up? Please? Can I?" Anna ran and jumped in to Relena's arms. 

"No, _I_ wanna do her make-up!" Hilde said, sharply. 

"Whaaat?! I was gonna do the make-up!" Cathy snapped. 

"No, I was gonna!" "No, it was me, we agreed!!" 

The argument continued as Relena led them to the waiting limo. 

10 stunned councilors stared behind them as they left. 

"That young woman sure has strange friends." 

* * * * *

Should I end it there? I have no idea what to do next! Do you want me to continue? If you do, gimme good plot twists, cause I got none left. (for this story at least.) Thx so much all!! *hugs* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami-chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



	10. BONUS CHAPTER

Disclaimer:   
I don't own it!! *makes a variety of rude gestures at the lawyers* 

Authoress Note: MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! I know ya'll are happy that I'm writing this, but the thanks really goes to Moonkitty Liafle, for her WONDERFUL suggestion!! Alright, Tama-neko, get over here! I need your help writing this, because I haven't written anything for this is a LONG time. Well, on with the Fic!! 

Warning: utter, sappy, kawaii-ness and lime. 

* * * * * 

The Gundam Renn Faire: BONUS CHAPTER!! 

* * * * * 

Heero was pulled out of the van, and dragged into the-- 

Heero blinked. Then he blinked again. His eyes focused on the flashing neon sign in the window. The sign that read "Live Nudes." 

"DUO MAXWELL!!" he screamed out, at the top of his lungs. 

"What??" the braided man covered his ear. "I'm right next to you, buddy, you don't have to yell!" 

"You took me to a strip club for my batchelor party." he started calmly, fire burning in his eyes. 

"Yeah." Duo replied, nonchalantly. "What did you expect?" Heero only glared, not replying. "Oh, dammit, Heero, don't tell me you don't want to see girls strip for you!" Still getting no reaction, a rather evil idea formed in his mind. "Not even if it's Relena?" he asked, mischievously. For the first time in his life, Heero Yuy was shocked speechless. 

After a few moments of moving his jaw, he finally produced a sound. "You....You're lying! She wouldn't!" he suddenly pushed Duo up against the wall, glaring at him full force. "You. Are. Lying. Right?" he prompted. 

"Goddamit, Heero, I was kidding!! No way in hell would someone's bride-to-be show up at their batchelor party!!" Heero slowly let him down. 

"You had better be kidding." he stated flatly. 

"Why? Oh man, why do YOU get a private show tomorrow night, and--" Duo's whining was cut off by a sharp blow to the gut. 

"Shut. Up. Duo." he said, reverting to one word sentences. Not a Good Thing. 

Just then, Mike poked his head out the door of the club. "What's takin' you two so *hic* long!?" he demanded, and disappeared back into the smokey bar. Heero let out a displeased grunt, and entered, followed closely by Duo. 

* * * * *

All the girls were in Relena's room, debating how her hair should be put up tomorrow. 

"It should be up, like a crown!" 

"No, leave it down, it's so pretty that way!" 

"We should braid it, and put ribbons and pearls in the braid!" 

"Ya'll should be quiet and listen to what Mommy's trying to say!" A young, shrill voice cut over the argument, and stopped any further 'discussion.' 

"Thank you, Anna." Relena said, rubbing her ear. "Well, now that I have your attention, I want to say that I will leave my hair down tomorrow." This resulted in a "WHAT?? NO!! WHY??" from most people there, and a "YES!!" from Hilde. "If you must know," she continued, "it's because that's the way Heero wants it." 

"Awww....." all argument faded away at this utterly cute statement. 

"Oh, and, Noin, Millardo left to pick up my dress from the tailors two hours ago, where is he?" she asked. 

"Um..I don't know..." the black-haired woman frowned. 

"Oh my God." Hilde's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no, oh no, oh NO!!" 

"Hilde, what is it?" Catherine frowned. 

"I knew there was something odd when Zechs asked Duo where the batchelor party was..." 

"Oh shit." was Relena's reply, as she realized exactly where her brother was, and exactly who he was about to try to kill. 

* * * * *

Heero had just settled into the party. He had a good, cold beer in hand, and was doing a very good job at ignoring the girl dancing on the bar in front of him. 

"YUY!!!" A loud voice cut through the smoke, catching the attention of all the deadbeat drunks 'celebrating' his batchelor party. A tall, blond-haired man walked over to him, and placed a sword on the table. In a low, threatening voice, he said. "If you want to marry my sister, you have to get through me first." Heero looked up at him, and saw that he was completely serious, and not the slightest bit drunk. 

"My pleasure." he said, and picked up the scabbard before him. Heero stood, and Mike, grinning his head off, led them out back. Once they arrived in the dark alleyway, Heero noted that it had been cleared out. They were expecting this to happen. He made a mental note to pound Duo and Mike to a pulp later. 

He and Zechs took their places, and drew their swords. Then, with an angry cry, Zechs charged. Heero easily deflected the shot. Zechs swung for him again, and Heero once again, avoided it. 

He decided to stay on the defensive for a while, until Zechs wore himself out. 

* * * * *

"Come on, come on, come on, start!!" Relena chanted, and gave a little 'Yes!' when it finally did. As she started down the road, she began to complain loudly to those in the van with her. "Why, oh WHY, are the two most important men in my life the two most PIG-HEADED, STUBBORN men the Earth has ever seen!!??" she banged the steering wheel. "Now, Hilde, where did Duo say the party was?" 

"Umm..ah...Bob's Strip Club, down on Hawthorne Blvd." she decided to be blunt. 

"WHAT!!!!!!!! Heero and Zechs are duking it out at a STRIP CLUB!?" the now infuriated Relena broke the speed limit by a factor of 3. She would get there, and stop that fight, before they killed each other. Because SHE wanted to kill them. "MEN! MEN, AND THEIR GODDAMMED TESTOSTERONE! What are they doing, trying to see who can catch more VD's in thirty minutes??!!!" she demanded. Everyone else was too afraid to reply. 

* * * * *

Heero and Zechs were still at it, and both were tiring, although neither had suffered a scratch. Heero had gone onto the offensive, and was steadily wearing Zechs down. He did not taunt him, or let out any battle cries, he simply calmly continued the duel. 

Just then, before Heero was going to take a full offensive and win, a large, black van pulled into the alley behind them, and a very, very Pissed Off Relena got out. 

"I will kill you!" she said, her eyes narrowed, and her voice full of venom. "I will kill both of you." 

"Wha-- But, Relena--" 

"Don't 'But, Relena' me, Heero! I know he started it, but you didn't have to go along with it!" she yelled. "Get in the van. Now." both men broke under her harsh gaze and climbed. Unfortunately, the only two open seats were next to each other. Seeing this, Relena glared some more. "Don't tell me you're scared to sit next to each other." she taunted. When neither man moved, she made another threat, the worst of all: "If you don't get in and sit down right now, I you two will have to Kiss and Make Up." 

Both men quickly complied. The ride home was long and silent. 

* * * * *

Relena put Anna to bed in the room next to hers. Walking into the her room, she was surprised to see Heero standing there. He was looking at the floor, and hadn't noticed her come in. 

"Heero..what are you doing here?" she asked, walking forward. Sure, she was still mad, but she was a forgiving person by nature, and the look on his face brought forgiveness rushing forth. 

"I...I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier..." he started, and then the rest just spilled out. "If you want to...call it off...I'll understand." he said, still looking at the floor. He just stood there, awaiting her verdict. 

"Heero! I would never!" she rushed over to him, and hugged him tightly. "I love you too much to let a little thing like that get between us." she smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Thank god..." he said, and buried his face in her shoulder. 

"Heero..." her voice sounded...crafty...naughty... 

"Yes?" 

"If I won't let this little incident stand in our way...then why are we letting _these_ stand in our way?" she said, giving his jeans a little tug. His eyebrows raised, and he stared down at her. Heero certainly hadn't expected her to make the first move. But, he didn't complain. What he _did_ do, on the other hand, was exactly what she wanted. 

* * * * *

Anna woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't have a clock in her room, and even if she did, she didn't know how to read it, so she didn't know what time it was. Listening, she searched for whatever had awakened her. There it was. A steady pounding coming from Mommy's and Daddy's room. She didn't know what it was, so she ignored it and went back to sleep. 

* * * * *

Three months later... 

Relena Yuy shot straight up in bed, and dashed for the bathroom. After losing her midnight snack, she went back to bed, the ever-overprotective Heero Yuy by her side. 

"Relena are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "That's the third time this week this has happened." 

"I'm fine, Heero. I went to see the doctor yesterday, remember?" she frowned at him. 

"Well, it didn't help much." he countered. 

"That's because he didn't do anything!" she replied. "He sucked some blood, and took it to the lab. He'll call today with the results." she glanced at the clock. "Oh, he'll be calling soon. He said he'll call around eight, and we slept in." 

Just then, the phone rang. "Speak of the devil..." she muttered, and picked it up. She talked audio only, because she was still in her nightgown. "Hello? Oh, hello Dr. Morrison. Um, yes. Oh, about two months. No. Doctor, may I ask why you are asking this? Oh. Oh. I...I see." he eyes were wide as saucers. Heero sat next to her, with a questioning glare. "Th...thank you, Doctor. Goodbye." she said, and hung up. 

"And...?" he prompted. 

"Heero...you're going to be a Daddy. Again." 

* * * * *

OH KAWAII-NESS!!!!!! I didn't plan that!! I swear, I didn't!! Everything after the duel, it just happened!! Yay!! Sweet, sappy fluffiness!! Hope ya'll liked it!! *hugs for all the faithful readers* 

Also, unless someone comes up with another kicka** suggestion like that, there will be no more. As in NO MORE. OK? Good. 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]   
[http://go.to/ayanami_shrine][2]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net
   [2]: http://go.to/ayanami_shrine



End file.
